Las fiestas de Hetalia Town
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU/Fiestas de pueblo/¿Spamano?] ¡Por fin son las fiestas de Hetalia Town! ¿habrá que ir a la feria a probar todas las atracciones, no?


_**Notas por si un queso:**_

 _AU. ¿spamano?... ¡Son fiestas de pueblo! Como no tengo ni idea si Seborga tiene ya nombre oficial, se llamara Sebastian (viva la originalidad, vaya)_

* * *

 **Las fiestas de Hetalia Town**

El sonoro estallido del chupinazo hizo que toda la gente se levantara y aplaudiera. En el balcón estaban las personas más ilustres de Hetalia Town veían gozosos como la gente de abajo disfrutaba, se tiraba vino (o cualquier otro tipo de alcohol, pero las manchas de ese liquido en particular llamaban más la atención que cualquier otro). El alcalde vigente, el señor Vargas agarró a su contrincante político solo para que bajaran juntos a disfrutar de toda la comida que se había preparado para celebrar las fiestas a pesar de todo el griterío y la auténtica fiesta descontrolada que había empezado con aquel petardero. Se podía ver en su rostro reflejado como preferían aquellos tres estar con toda la gente o en casa antes que siguiendo al señor alcalde. Varios de sus amigos estaban ahí, disfrutando, y ellos vestidos con la ropa tradicional yendo a comer de todo menos la comida típica de Hetalia Town. Por lo que había curioseado en el menú, habría antispasto, ensalada con manzana, solomillo (que en vez de plano era como una bola al que tendrían que echar algo más como salsa de queso) y el gran postre: tarta con una bola de helado. ¿Qué había de tradicional ahí? Por lo menos, el alcalde y abuelo les había dado permiso para a la noche ir a donde estaba la buena fiesta y ver los primeros fuegos artificiales de toda esa semana. Quizás, con suerte, podrán cenar fuera comida basura como hamburguesas del MC Donald's o en las salas las grandes bocatas.

Para su mala suerte, aquel momento de cordialidad se estaba alargando demasiado, dando a una de las tardes más aburridas para los tres hermanos Vargas.

" _Que horror... el primer día de fiestas y yo con este disfraz de pueblerino primario gritón que no ha descubierto la magia de la ducha caliente o el buen comer"_ se quejó el menor de ellos, menospreciando sin cuartel la ropa tradicional pues odiaba que tan pegados y horribles eran los zapatos (por no llamarlos sandalias con cuerdas) y sin mencionar el chaleco de piel (que dio un calor del que creyó que se desmayaría) con una camisa blanca que había sobrevivido a cualquier mancha típica del momento. " _Y no me da tiempo a cambiarme"_

" _Igual que los dos, Sebastian"_ dijo el mayor un tanto mal humorado " _alégrate con que solo sea hoy. Recordad que el viejo quiere que esto sobreviva para el último día. Si no, la bronca me la pega a mi"_

" _Demasiado tarde"_ escuchó decir a Feliciano

" _Que no se os olvide, a las doce aquí"_ recalcó antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de su cuadrilla.

No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que su hermano iba al puesto de dulces pues al lado había una pequeña taberna donde iba a encontrar a su chico, igual que su hermano menor iba a encontrarse con la cita de la tarde. A diferencia de ellos, tenía una vida amorosa de mierda, prendado de un español imbécil que llamó a toda la cuadrilla para montarse en todo lo posible. De ahí, su teoría del "mundo canica" entraba en juego, pues uno de los amigos (que no era de esa cuadrilla, era parte de un trío donde esos dos locos no le caían bien) era el hermano del novio de su hermano. Y para rematar, el primo (aunque la confundía con prima por sus largas trenzas) de uno de los amigos del buenorro español era parte de la cuadrilla de su otro hermano menor. Todo aquello le daba un gusto a futura "mafia de malotes" del que no quería formar parte (más de una vez se los había imaginado por Hetalia Town en traje caro con armas patrullando como una película de mafia itailiana). Solo por eso deseaba que estuvieran solo los "más" cercanos: el fumador cubano, el fumador (y borde) holandés y la comedora de chocolate (y de la que una vez estuvo enamorado) belga. Como mucho podrían estar el hermano (portugués) del español y el pesado del trabajo luxemburgués. Si tenía en cuenta que en realidad él era italiano (y que habían rollos raros en cada familia que intentó no indagar demasiado), todo cogía un tinte internacional que ni en Eurovisión o Eurocopa.

" _Llegas tarde, nieto del alcalde"_ fue lo primero que le reclamó el holandés. " _Más tarde que el sin luces de Antonio"_

" _Ten tu una comida formal y hablamos, tuliponcio"_ se burló en contra.

Algo que no podía negar era la envidia que le producía ver que ellos estaban con otro traje más informal y un poco manchado a diferencia de él. Pero era algo que no iba a admitir.

" _Gracias a dios que nos ha dado tiempo a cambiarnos, porque venir con la falda... mal asunto"_ dijo ella con una sonrisa, haciendo gala de lo que probablemente eran nuevos pantalones cortos. Los bolsillos con cremallera decían mucho. Aunque le daba a razón, subirse a una atracción con falda debía ser muy peligroso "¿ _donde está Archer?"_

" _Se ha quedado en casa"_ no podía negar que, con la cara de amargado que traía, mostraba sus celos. Él tampoco era de ese tipo de ambientes, era de pijama antes de calle.

" _Primero a montarnos en las atracciones más fuertes, después a las suaves, después a por peluches y con comida de la buena a ver los fuegos artificiales"_ hizo una rápida lista el español con una sonrisa parecida a la de un niño que llegaba a la feria por primera vez.

"... _¿Has visto los feos que son algunos peluches del lugar? Ni de coña llevas a casa un tiburón fumano"_ le recriminó su hermano mayor.

" _Habían más... ¿Qué más te da si al final siempre dejas todo el dinero para atracciones fuertes y comida?"_

Aun no sabía como ellos dos podían ser hermanos. Bueno, si, solo que por la actitud, el trato, y el uso de la razón era muy difícil de ver. Emma, como una niña pequeña (y para sumo de los celos de Lovino) agarró a Antonio del antebrazo para ir directos a la pequeña montaña rusa con agua, pidiendo que se sentara con ella (pues en las fotos, su querido hermano mayor no sabía poner una careta. Aun se acordaba de la vez que solo levantó una mano, con cara muy seria y parecía un nazi en la foto) y diciendo que después tendrían que ir al "Ratón Vacilón". Un tanto apartado, vio como se sumaba el fumador cubano (bueno, Ernesto) diciendo que habían puesto unas jaulas al lado y a su vez, al lado una olla que, a su vez, estaba al lado de los toros mecánicos que tanto le gustaban a Antonio. Al parecer, ya se había puesto a curiosear con dos de sus hermanos latinos. Aun no les había admitido que, cuando cogían esa actitud, lo odiaba (a diferencia del apartado Vincent) pues a veces se sentía horriblemente desplazado. Al ver lo alejado que estaba, Antonio casi lo obligó a ser partícipe, agarrando su mano de improvisto. Eso era algo que le encantaba de él. Siempre lo animaba a ser parte e intentar animarlo con cualquiera de sus estupideces. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente y es que, al ser así con todo el mundo, no sabía si correspondía a lo que sentía o si sabía como se sentía él con cada una de esas acciones.

" _Más te vale poner una cara divertida en la parte de la foto no como Vicente"_ le dijo en la cola para montarse, matizando en aquello solo para molestar al hermano mayor de Emma, quien simplemente ignoró aquello. " _Estaremos un poco apretujados pero los seis entramos de sobra"_

" _Ni que fueras a comprar la foto"_ comentó Eduardo

" _Capaz"_ aclaró Paulo al segundo

A partir de ese momento hasta los fuegos artificiales se volvió un vaciar de cartera casi extremo entre repeticiones en otras atracciones como " _Spider"_ o " _Ratón Vacilón",_ sin contar las tantas monedas que desperdiciaron en los autos de choque. Fue como si les dominara la autopista. En algún momento se toparon con otros colegas o por algún error, pudieron repetir algunas experiencias. Lovino juró y volvió a jurar que no volvería a montarse en algo parecido a un péndulo que daba la vuelta entera mientras su mismo lugar daba vueltas o unas jaulas (dignas para presos o primeros hominidos) que con una velocidad asombrosa daba toda la vuelta. Lo que parecía nada había hecho que se cayera dentro de una jaula y se sujetara hasta hacer unos malos moretones a las barras mientras el idiota de Antonio estaba sentado (con una protección nula) riéndose y grabando como los otros aguantaban dentro. Nada más bajar y besar el suelo no tardó en darle un golpe digno de grandes karatekas.

" _me voy a coger una tanda de churros... ¿vienes?"_

no pudo declinar la oferta, a pesar de ser una idea estúpida pues de un momento para otro iban a empezar los fuegos y el chico repetía que tenía mono de churros. Intentó estar relajado, pero los gritos de los niños salvajes, la tranquilidad con que se lo tomaban las mujeres para hablar más tiempo con _su_ chico de estúpidas cosas solo para pedirle el móvil. Nada más coger los churros intentaron volver a donde estaba la cuadrilla pero, entre que ya habían apagado las luces para los fuegos y en cualquier momento iban a empezar. Por alguna razón desconocida para el italiano, este se paró un momento para una estupidez tan grande como para ofrecerle un churro. Así, de la nada. Aceptó solo para que no siguiera insistiendo. Con la masa frita azucarada en las manos, se la ofreció y fue a morder cuando lo apartó para robarle un beso.

Si, robarle un beso.

Se quedó totalmente de piedra y sin saber que hacer. ¡Iba a morder un churro no los labios de Antonio!

Se separó y vio como sonreía mientras tiraba de él para seguir buscando a sus amigos un poco más iluminados por los fuegos artificiales. Notaba su cara ardiendo en una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto.

Ya tendrían más días de fiesta para saber que pasaba entre los dos.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Si, lo dejaré así y no habrá segunda parte. (que buena persona, por dios (?))_

 _Dedicada a la Julieta de mi corazón_

 _Hasta la próxima_


End file.
